Tactics
This page contains tactics to use in the game. Please add your own tactics! Basics Tactics are very useful. Each campaign has different tactics that you can use, and some tactics can always be used. Here is a ist of tactics. List of tactics Money-getting-tactic: (good for gaul) Get 5 rooftop archers. Then, speed up the game. Fix your base when necissary. This tactic is not good on levels with no steady income or levels where the enemy is too strong e.g. level 10 of gaul campaign and level 2 of roman campaign. Useful on levels where you need to unleash a hoard of troups to break through enemy defences. Mob tactic: (gaul only) Use the ice slide spell on troups that are nearby. Use it enough, and your troups will end up together. Useful on behemoths. Gold tactic: Do the Mining effiency upgrade to get a powerful economical bonus. Please add more! Line formation: (Romans) Upgrade legionnaires with increased troop count, and in battle keep sending in the maximum amount of legionnaires. Remember to mine (If you can) because this tactic requires a steady income to work. Put defenders behind (optional) archers (Must), healers (Will boost your wall's strength significantly) and centurions (If you can afford) behind. The legionnaire wall only costs 165 gold each time and respawns very quickly. You can easily flood the enemy with sufficient support with archers. This does not work well on smaller maps as legionnaires cannot have the advantage (Their numbers) and small scale battles vs any enemy melee units will result in quick defeat for your legionnaires. Mass Archers: (Gauls) Upgrade archers with increased troop count tree and equip two or more archer units in your unit bar. Keep on mining (if you can) and saving money. Once enough, keep spamming 3x archers and you will easily push back enemy waves. Careful when you push to the enemy base, you won't do a lot of damage before your archers die to the base archers. Remember to stop sending in archers and making a massive snowball if you do not need to face a massive wave of enemy, because they will quickly fall to the enemy base defenses and you will waste a lot of troops for nothing. When it starts working send in your other melee troops to attack the enemy base. Remember to use spells to defend your archers! This works well with the 10th Gaul level. I used all archers with 1 miner and kept spamming waves to deal with the enemy. *I did not use archers to finish off the enemy base, I used archers to damage Caesar (3x damage to the base) and he died from my troops. Fire archers: (Romans) This strategy needs a little work. Once I got fire archers as a troop, my strategy was to spam basic roman infantry (or any other troop as long as you have enough money to supply it) anywhere they were need along the map. Basically right after them I sent fire archers so the infantry would march forward while the fire archers would cover them, any enemies that weren't shot would be killed by the infantry. This way I got to the base completely pushing the enemy back, this strategy could be taken further to completely overcome enemy base or just as a defense. Note: You can use normal archers too but I found, although the fire archers are a bit more expensive they are better in this situation. Please note this strategy may not work for everyone and is probably better to be used in the easier levels as once it gets harder the strategy doesn't work as well. This strategy can also be upgraded. For example if you upgraded your archers with further range and was willing (and had enough money) to send a good amount of those in you could send them in then wait until they're decently across the map to send cavalry after them to clean up the rest of the enemy and attack their base. Warning: Very expensive strategy, must have a good mining capacity to use.